Awake Now
by Kraehenhexe
Summary: Noctis doesn't enjoy nightmares.


**Title:** _Awake Now _

**Pairing:** _Noctis/Hope_

**Warnings:** _Nightmare = "Oh Noes!"_

**Disclaimer:**_ I dont own Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XIII, or "Awake Now"! Square Enix and Parachute Youth take all credit :)_

**A/N:** I swear, there needs to be more Noctis/Hope. ITS THE MOST AWESOME PAIRING EVER. (I think.)

* * *

Noctis opened his azure eyes, the blue blending in with the pastel setting around him. Glancing around, he appeared to be standing on a crudely drawn hilltop surrounded by flowers with a rainbow-colored sky. Everything appeared to be made from crayon.

He raised a slim eyebrow, taking a step forward into the creamy landscape. He heard a giggle beneath him and looked down, only seeing flowers by his feet. He shifted his foot, resulting in another giggle. His other eyebrow raised, vanishing beneath his bangs as he knelt before the drawing and stared at it intently. He reached out a finger to touch the personified plant, but was stopped when another noise came towards him.

Noctis stood, turning on his foot-which he recently noticed were bare-to see a familiar laughing boy a few yards away. Hope held a blue crayon in one hand while the other cradled an open box of pastel crayons. He was coloring in a blue pony, which as he finished the last stroke, came to life. He grinned with happiness and jumped onto its back, the animal rearing up and giving a shrill, excited whinny before charging towards Noctis' position.

The teen made to take a step backwards as the pony and rider grew nearer, but Hope spotted him and held out his hand.

"Come on, Noct!" He cried happily, as they came towards him.

Noctis blinked, before hesitantly reaching his hand out towards Hope's own. He gave a startled yelp as he was yanked off his feet, Hope having a burst of strength to pull him onto the pony behind him. Noctis wrapped his arms loosely around the smaller boy's waist, looking over the silverette's shoulder in incredulity.

"Hope? Where are we going?" He asked his small lover, a bemused expression on his face. Hope smiled brightly.

"To the palace, silly! Where else?" The boy giggled cutely before spurring on the prancing animal beneath him.

Noctis sent his lover another look. "Why is everything in crayon? Where are we?" The raven didn't understand what was going on, and he was usually on top of everything.

The l'Cie continued smiling. "This is your dream world! Everything's in crayon because I made it this way." He replied, looking to the side of them as a group of bright green and dark purple chocobos raced past.

Noctis blinked. "So, my mind is exceedingly childish?" He asked, only half-joking.

Hope gave him an exasperated look. "I am not that childish!" The younger teen cried indignantly. Noctis only smirked.

"Says the one who fought against Prompto in a prank war last week." He replied loftily, the statement causing Hope's cheeks to redden in embarrassment.

"Never mind, we're here." The boy said. Noctis didn't even realize how time flew by so quickly. He blamed it on the dream world as he leaped off the pony's back with Hope, the creature neighing and tossing her head before fleeing towards the grassy meadow nearby. Hope took Noctis' hand, leading him into the huge pink castle.

Wait, pink?

Noctis craned his neck to peer up at his vast palace, startled to see that yes, his normally dark castle was a sickening hot pink. He shuddered in disgust before darting inside after Hope.

When he entered the doors, he expected to find something extreme lying in wait. In all honesty, he did find something extreme, just not in the way the young prince expected.

A stone gray throne was before him, Hope sitting upon in with his fist cradling his chin, much like how Noctis would leisurely recline in said seat. As the raven drew nearer, Hope's eyes opened, the normal brilliant green of his eyes now a dull jade. The younger boy stood, taking out his Air Wing and pointing it at Noctis in an invitation. Noctis, unsure how to respond, pulled out his own weapons, aiming them at his boyfriend's boomerang.

The older teen barely had time to blink before the silverette was upon him, vaulting off attacks with his Air Wing while switching into sending out magic attacks every now and then. Noctis managed to avoid a large fireball, but was then hit by the powerful attack from Air Wing. He let out a groan as he smacked into the floor, stifling it almost completely as the air was knocked from his lungs. He made to stand, but a hard object came in contact with the back of his head, and he was knocked out. The last thing he remembered was of Hope stalking towards him, a disturbing gleam in his eye to match his freakish cackling.

The raven-haired jumped up, crying out in shock. Blankets tugged around his waist as sweat poured down his exposed chest, his body trembling from the harshness of the nightmare. He panted heavily, a hand over one eye as he stared at his dark crimson sheets.

A tentative hand touched his shoulder, causing Noctis to jerk in surprise and turn towards the other occupant of his bed. Hope's wide green eyes met his own frightened blue ones, confusion and sleep evident in his gaze.

"Noct, what's wrong?" He murmured, yawning in the middle of his sentence. "Did you have a bad dream?"

When normally he would be offended at such a childish notion, the older teen simply nodded, drawing the groggy l'Cie to him.

"Yeah, I did." He whispered hoarsely, burying his nose in soft silver locks. "I dont want to see it again." His arms tightened slightly around the younger teen, who smiled up at him.

"You wont have it again, Noctis." Hope said, kissing his lover's cheek. "I promise it." He said.

Noctis smiled at the younger teen, pulling him down and spooning his small body with his own larger one. "Thanks, Hope." He murmured, kissing the boy's forehead before dropping back into a gentle sleep. Hope's heart warmed at the sight of his peaceful lover.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: Love? Hate? Please review below! :)**


End file.
